


Criminal

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [656]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Boy Jensen Ackles, Based on a song, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rich Jared Padalecki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a padackles fic based off the songCriminal? Jared in the role of the beginning of the vid, then the rest you make up? I need bad boy (35) Jensen and rich, young (About 22) Jared





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 17th, 2015
> 
> Prompt idea comes from the song Criminal by Britney Spears :)

After picking Jared up from that completely stuck up party that he had been at, Jensen took Jared to his place.

Jared looked around the place, seeing how it was a bit run-down, and had only two rooms.

“Isn’t much but it’s home.” Jensen said, walking up behind Jared, wrapping an arm around his waist. He kissed the back of Jared’s neck and smiled. “Make yourself at home. Lemme take your jacket.” Jensen murmured.

Jared let Jensen slip his jacket off, hanging it on the back of a chair, before he plopped his own in the chair. When Jared turned, he watched Jensen move around, going to the kitchen/dining area and grabbing a beer.

“You want one?” Jensen asked, looking back at the younger man.

“Sure.” Jared said, turning to look at Jensen’s bed, and the side tables beside it. He moved over to it and opened one of the drawers, finding some scattered papers in there, a box of cigarettes, and a gun.

Jensen walked up beside Jared, holding the beers as Jared examined the gun.

“You have a weapon?” Jared asked, not meaning for his voice to come out as breathless as it did. The only thing was that Jared wasn't scared of it.

“Guy has to keep protected somehow.” Jensen grinned, giving a wink.

“Have you ever shot it?” Jared's eyes went up to Jensen's, locking with Jensen's green eyes.

“Once, but it wasn’t at anyone. Though I did leave a hole in the ceiling.” Jensen smirked.

“Where?” Jared asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t say I shot it _here._” Jensen said, leaving the implication in the air, a toothy grin on his face.

Jared put the gun away and looked at Jensen, studying the older man, before he took the beer and lounged on the bed, realizing that Jensen had to be a shady character. There was no way he wasn't. The way he acted, the way he looked...everything about him screamed _bad_ and _wrong_. Which somehow, made Jensen all the more attractive.

Jared popped the top off and took a sip, and Jensen laughed at the face Jared made before taking a gulp of his. “Not used to cheap-ass beer are you?”

“No. Usually, it’s something more…rich…for lack of a better word.” Jared admitted.

“Yeah, looks like.” Jensen snorted, sitting down by Jared.

The two drank their beers when Jensen’s hand slowly moved over to Jared’s waist again, pulling him close and kissing the side of Jared’s neck.

Jared leaned his head back and groaned softly as Jensen kissed up and down it, nipping lightly.

“Fuck….” Jared grunted softly, putting his beer on the side table before he moved back to the head of the bed, Jensen following him, kissing Jared as they went. “Fuck, Jensen.”

“Want you, Jared. Fuck, I want you.” Jensen panted softly.

“Want you too.” Jared replied.

Jensen grinned, and pressed close, grinding against Jared, as Jared moaned and panted under Jensen.

“Oh god….fuck, fuck….” Jared gasped, fingers twisting in the sheets.

Jensen laughed, and started stripping Jared, kissing as he went. When Jared was bare underneath Jensen, Jensen lowered his mouth to Jared’s cock, mouthing along the hardening shaft.

“Oh, Jesus, fuck me.” Jared begged.

“I’m gonna get to that in a minute.” Jensen grinned looking up at Jared, before he sucked down Jared’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh my god.” Jared moaned out, fists curling in the sheets. “Oh god.”

Jensen hummed softly around Jared’s cock, hand stroking Jared’s dick as he sucked, and Jared gave a strangled cry, a fist finding it’s way into Jensen’s hair.

“Oh Jesus, fuck….” Jared groaned, brain unable to think about anything but Jensen’s hand and lips on his cock.

Jared’s hips started rocking, and Jensen’s hand pulled away as Jared fucked his cock in Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen’s mouth pulled off and he licked up Jared’s cock, licking up the pre-come starting to form. He went down and suckled on Jared’s balls, and Jared whined.

“Fuck…lovin’ those noises. Like a fucking porn star.” Jensen grunted, before sucking down Jared’s cock again.

“Jensen…..Jensen, Jensen, Jensen…..” Jared chanted under his breath, watching Jensen blow him.

Jensen looked up and gave a wink, before he deep-throat Jared, and Jared cried out, coming down Jensen’s throat, feeling Jensen swallow every drop.

Jensen popped off, and grinned, leaning up and kissing Jared.

“I didn’t even fuck you.” Jensen murmured. “I’m still gonna. Make that cock nice and sensitive by the time I’m done with you.”

“Oh fuck.” Jared groaned out, as Jensen laughed, going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not able to accept prompts at the moment, so sorry!


End file.
